kart_kingdom_pbs_kidsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Osophie104/Don't Abuse Your Rights!
Hi! I am osophie104 and today, I am here to talk about not abusing admin rights/power. I understand that you admins have a lot of privileges and power on this wiki, but we have to minimize the act of abusing our power! Here's more information: 'Reasons Why That You Might Abuse Your Power:' *To have fun banning and kicking other users. *To have fun deleting pages and/or vandalizing protected pages. *To have fun protecting every public page from normal users. *To promote your alts or sock accounts. *To demote other users. *Being able to punish other users for no reason. 'In Response:' Based on those reasons above, if you abuse your power because of those reasons listed above or whatever reason, THAT IS CERTAINLY WRONG! Abusing your power may seem fun to you, but you are ruining the whole wiki! Look, you guys are admins! Admins supposed to help maintain the wiki! You guys got promoted as an opportunity to help the wiki more! You guys are like wiki assistants! The WHOLE wiki depends on you! Act serious, you guys are models for the wiki! You guys should model everyone the right way to obey the rules, contribute as much as they can, and take responsibility! 'Purpose of Admins:' Administrators are supposed to help maintain the wiki, assist the founder with trust, and be a role model for us users! Abusing your rights are just a disappointment! If you just want to have fun, I am not saying that just for you to not have fun, I am saying this to help you understand what a BIG opportunity you have to place the wiki DEEP into your hearts with care! Those who care about this wiki like a family should try to help this wiki in return! In simpler terms, the wiki helped you be able to socialize and have fun with other users, so YOU should do something in return to this wiki! So, if you got admin rights, you guys have such a GREAT advantage to help return favor to this wiki by being a role model and not abusing your rights! To those who don't care, I understand. But look, you got your admin rights and they are certainly NOT permanent! So, if you abuse them, you can possibly never get promoted again. Being promoted is a fabulous honor and you should respect it. You guys are all old enough to know that because if you join social media like here, for instance, that means you are old enough to handle stuff here and control yourself. If you guys failed to do so, it's such a disappointment to us and the WHOLE ENTIRE wiki, since we all depend on you guys! Right? 'Words to Say To Yourself:' If you ever loose self-control, here's what you can say to yourself: *"I am an admin! I should help this wiki like a wiki guardian! I am not to disappoint everyone or set myself into shame! I WILL NOT abuse my rights!" *"I am old enough to handle myself. I won't abuse my rights like some younger people will do, so I won't abuse my rights!" 'Conclusion:' In conclusion, please don't abuse your rights! I am just saying this to help you all from getting into trouble. So, please! Thank you! Category:Blog posts